The field of the invention pertains to vehicles and in particular to the information available to an operator of the vehicle prior to initiating a turn or a lane change. Sometimes, a “blind spot” exists and another vehicle may be in the “blind spot” and not be observable to the operator. In the past, information was primarily visual and the information was gathered by the operator's visual checking of the inside and outside rear view mirrors and perhaps by the operator turning his head from a forward position and glancing behind the vehicle. However, in the time that the operator returned his head back to the forward position, another vehicle could enter the space that the operator thought to be clear and available for his vehicle to enter. This was not very satisfactory and a better solution to this problem was needed.